


пойми

by marshall_line



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: я навсегда





	пойми

**Author's Note:**

  * For [double_knot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/gifts).



Чонён не помнила, когда это началось, ведь она точно могла сказать, что Сана вела себя по-другому, не то чтобы спокойней — скорее менее активней, и Чонён не заметила, когда это успело перейти во что-то совершенно иное, значащее для самой Саны больше, чем должно.

Ей всегда казалось, что Сана относится несерьёзно ко всему и всем, потому что вот она такая — нуждающаяся в людях и комфорте, и, наверное, любви. Чонён до конца не могла определить, что Сана хотела: от неё и остальных, особенно от неё. Всё равно это не имело никакого значения: Сана была такой 24\7 — и никто не удивлялся, когда она целовала всех и обнимала, и говорила всякую чушь. Наён, например, нравилось — она была не против, а Чонён просто хотела, чтобы её не трогали, но Сана, будучи Саной, делала всё по-своему.

 

В какой-то момент Чонён бы точно не выдержала и сорвалась, но каждый раз при виде Саны у неё возникало желание чем-нибудь ответить, чтобы застать врасплох, испугать и отвернуть от себя. Оно возникало и уходило в никуда.

До следующей попытки Саны.

Дотянуться.

 

Чонён упрямо не понимала, в чём было дело, хотя ей пытались объяснить. Чонён упрямо отрицала все свои мысли, ведь это было куда проще, чем принять очевидное. Чонён упрямо называла свои чувства чем угодно, кроме—

— Может, хватит.

— Джихё, я не понимаю.

— Ты для неё всё, знаешь это, да? Не знаешь. У Саны большое сердце — оно для всех, но оно выбрало тебя одну, а ты делаешь вид, словно это касается кого-то ещё, только не—

— Шутишь?

— Нет.

— Пусть выберет Дахён.

Джихё промолчала — и в итоге махнула на Чонён рукой. Было бесполезно доказывать что-либо, если Чонён ничего не хотела, и Джихё отчасти было жаль их обеих, но Сана улыбалась абсолютно всегда, чтобы девочки не подумали, что её тоже, вообще-то, можно ранить. У Чонён это получалось на ура, не со зла, не специально — и всё же получалось.

 

Она продолжала ничего не понимать, пока однажды, когда Момо опять зависла в комнате НаСаМиДжи на чёрт знает сколько времени, а Чонён плохо спалось, когда её не было рядом, и в голову лезло всё на свете — и не самое хорошее, к ней пришла Сана: постучала, тихо спросила, можно ли войти, что совсем не было на неё похоже.

Сана влетала в комнату без спроса и валилась на кровать или на Момо, или на Чонён, если та тормозила — и не срывалась с места, но сегодня Сана была не собой или той Саной, которую Чонён не знала, потому что не хотела и не стремилась узнать.

Конечно, Чонён её впустила — и, кажется, не только в комнату.

— Что-то не так?

— Момо сказала, что ты одна плохо спишь.

— И что?

Сана редко бывала нервной, то есть паниковать она паниковала, это присуще кому угодно, до Наён ей правда расти и расти, но её неуверенность передавалась Чонён в двукратном размере, и руки почему-то подрагивали.

Чонён не находила себе места в собственной комнате.

— Момо планирует остаться у нас.

— Да? А я здесь причём?

— Я подумала, что тебе, может, кто-то нужен, если Момо с тобой не будет, вот и—

Сана смотрела ей прямо в глаза, и если бы Чонён была внимательней, и сообразительней, она бы, наверное, ответила на немой вопрос застывший во взгляде Саны.

(Я-то тебе нужна?)

Он был глубоко внутри Чонён — и никак не мог пробиться на поверхность.

Или хотя бы немного вверх.

— Чонён?

— Ладно.

— Правда?

— Только без всего вот этого твоего.

— Я не буду, честно.

Чонён ей не верила или не верила себе, но Сана уже легла с ней — и Чонён выключила свет.

 

Из соседней комнаты доносились голоса, от чего не спалось вообще. Чонён не хотела крутиться и мешать Сане тем более, она быстро засыпала, Чонён знала, но сейчас они не спали обе — и Чонён что-то ужасно мучило: царапало ей горло чем-то невысказанным, и Чонён просто нужен был сон, а не очередное необъяснимое беспокойство.

Чонён замерла, когда ощутила чужое дыхание у своей шеи, но бежать было некуда или даже отвернуться: с одной стороны была стена, с другой — Сана.

Она была всегда.

— Чонён.

— Нет, я не сплю.

— Тогда повернись ко мне.

— Зачем? Ты всё равно меня не увидишь.

— Просто повернись.

Чонён сделала, как она просила.

Между ними ничего не было, разве что воздух, и сердце Чонён бешено забилось — и с каждым ударом оно было всё ближе и ближе к Сане.

— Я спрошу всего раз и отстану от тебя насовсем.

— Серьёзно?

— Да.

— Спрашивай.

Сана не задала вопрос сразу, вместо него она прикоснулась к лицу Чонён — и её ладонь так и осталась на щеке: тёплой и нежной, и Чонён ничего не ожидала. Она никогда не подпускала Сану к себе _вот так_ — и этот день не был исключением, но что-то не давало ей пошевелиться, а желание — откуда оно, господи, взялось — накрыть руку Саны своей было непобедимым, но Чонён вроде ещё держалась.

— Сана.

— Я тебе противна?

— Нет.

— Тогда почему мне всё время кажется, что да?

— Я плохо выражаю эмоции.

— Я заметила.

— А ты—

— А я?

— Выражаешь так, что я их не понимаю.

— А ты хочешь понимать?

— Возможно.

Сане ничего не стоило просто поддаться вперёд, но страх — да, она боялась, что Чонён снова её оттолкнёт — был сильнее, поэтому она нашла в темноте чужую руку и поднесла к губам — и между ними теперь была только ладонь Чонён, и Чонён казалось, что её сердце сейчас пробьёт ей грудную клетку, только чтобы пробить другую.

— Сана, я, это—

— Прости, что давлю на тебя так часто, просто я тоже не понимаю: чувствуешь ты что-то или нет.

Чонён почему-то вспомнила слова Джихё: _оно выбрало тебя одну_ , и спев столько песен о любви, она всё равно плохо понимала, о чём они были на самом деле, но Чонён убрала свою руку — единственную преграду между — и сказала:

— Кажется.

— Что?

— Я чувствую всё.

И поддалась вперёд.


End file.
